Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by Reni-Maniac
Summary: A Vignette on what Mac is doing on a lonely, snowy evening.


Spoiler: Nothing really. Only that Mattie had made her appearance.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a poor student; I own nothing, maybe except a Billy shelf from IKEA.

Inken did the Beta again. Thanks, hope you like the changes better ;)

* * *

**Are you lonesome tonight?**

She stood by the window her eyes focusing the dark outside. She watched the snowflakes slowly falling through the ray of light provided by the streetlamp at the end of her lawn. Darkness covered the world outside this single beam of light. And darkness literally surrounded her as well. The house was dark, it was empty and it was quiet.  
  
For a while now she had been standing by the living room window watching the quiet street. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Her breathing had slowed down to match the quietness. Her arms trailed by her sides. One hand softly stroking the dog that sat beside her. Instinctively he had felt that she needed him around.  
  
Still her eyes followed the alighted flakes. No wind was blowing. The scenery offered a special calm.  
  
Two lights were making their way through the darkness. She slowly moved her head to watch them proceed her way. She saw them pass the streetlamp, for a moment illuminating the car. She watched the red lights disappear into the distance. She had wanted them to turn into her driveway. Leave their tracks in the untouched white cover of snow. No traces were to be seen in the whole front yard. Nobody had been around since the snowing started.  
  
The dampness of her dog's tongue brought her out of her reverie. He licked her fingertips. Silently she turned from the window, facing the dark inside.  
  
Blindfolded she found her way round the small table in front of her and alongside the couch. Her dog right behind her. She knew where all the things stood, for they had stood there ever since they first placed them there after moving in. Nothing had been changed since.  
  
She reached for the switch when they entered the kitchen. It was a small light that came to action. She blinked twice to adjust to the soft light. She loved the big kitchen. She had always loved watching him work in here.  
  
She crossed the room to the counter that held the dog food. Placing down a bowl with water and another that held the food she stroke her dog at the back and let him have his dinner. For a moment she just watched the tall dog in the spare light, listened to the sounds he made while eating. She smiled a little smile.  
  
She took another step for the fridge. She knew she needed to eat something, though she wasn't hungry at all. She took out a carrot. Another smile played round her lips. If he could see her now. She leaned against the nearest counter chewing her carrot. She closed her eyes with the second bite. Pictured him standing there smiling at her. She listened for his breath. But all that disturbed the silence was the noisy eating of her dog and her chewing the carrot. She longed so much for him to be there.  
  
Her dog trotted to her side when he finished. She felt him sniff round her knees. Absentmindedly she dropped her hand to his head when the other pushed the last bit of healthy food into her mouth.  
  
Without opening her eyes she started to move towards the door. Her hand easily finding the switch to turn off the light. Now everything was clad in darkness again. And just like before she found her way round the couch and the little table back to the place at the window.  
  
Her gaze moved back on the streetlamp, but moved farther into the dark. Moved to the alighted window of her across-the-street neighbors. She saw the light in the children's room under the roof. Saw the light in the kitchen on the right of the house, where Helen was most probably preparing dinner for her family, talking with her husband Pete. She wished she could have that herself. Instinctively her hand touched the cool glass reaching out for the wanted.  
  
Her eyes found a snowflake that only just had touched the window. She saw it melt into a little pool. Her finger trailed the line it made while running down.  
  
A shiver ran through her. Starting from her fingertips it ran up her arm, moved up her neck and down her spine. It made goose bumps appear on her skin. She didn't know whether it was from the coldness of the glass or from the emptiness she was feeling. She pulled down her hand to wrap both her arms around herself. She was shivering now, but only slightly.  
  
She retreated her glance from the street outside, looked down at her own feet. Her dog was still by her side now lying on the floor next to her. She took a step backwards. Immediately he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He was paying attention.  
  
She still shivered. Softly she rubbed her upper arms. It made the goose bumps go away.  
  
Another step backwards until the back of her knees touched the table behind her. She turned, walked down the corridor for the stairs. Her dog still at her heals. She listened to the cracking of the floor. She remembered the day they had first set foot into this house. The floor had been cracking back then already. They hadn't done anything about it. It made the house more unique. It belonged here, she'd heard it everyday since. It made her think of all the people that had once walked this corridor. Made her think of him trying to avoid the steps when he came home late. But she had always known when he had been walking down the corridor for the stairs like she did now.  
  
Without having to look her right hand found the handrail of the stairs. Eight steps, a turn right and another seven steps and she was on the upper floor.  
  
The streetlight that came in through a large window behind her made this corridor shimmer in the soft warm light.  
  
Her arms still around her midsection she made her way past a closed door to her left. The floor wasn't cracking up here. He had redone that part of the house. So except both hers and the dog's breathing not a sound could be heard.  
  
She laid her hand on the handle of a second door on her left. Slowly she pushed it down. It opened into her bedroom. Their bedroom. The light from outside only shone into the room slightly. She saw the end of the neatly made bed. The bed they shared. And although she couldn't see it, she pictured the book that lay on her bedside table and the alarm clock on the other. She pictured the photos that stood on the dresser by the windows. She saw their wedding picture that stood in the middle of it.  
  
She was still standing in the doorway, her one hand lying on the handle. Her eyes moved into the other corner. The corner to her right. The corner where she knew they had placed two armchairs. She loved to sit there, just talking to him. They had done so often.  
  
In the spare light she saw something lying over the back of the nearer of the two chairs. Slowly she made her way towards it.  
  
Her fingers ran over the smooth cotton of one of his shirts. It felt warm under her hand. Carefully she lifted it from the chair, both her hands grabbing into the fabric. She moved it close to her chest. Pressed it against her heart, buried her nose into it. She wanted to inhale his scent. She closed her eyes, she could almost picture him there with his aftershave wavering softly around her.  
  
She pulled his shirt over her head, once again inhaling deeply. Somehow she felt calmer now. She wrapped her arms around her rift again, wishing it to be his arms. For a while she just stood there in their bedroom clad in his shirt.  
  
She left the door open when she turned and walked out of the room. She passed another open door on her way back to the stairs, the light guiding her way. She stopped in front of it, had a look inside. Her eyes fell on the two beds that stood by the wall, the posters of actors and musicians that covered the walls.  
  
She smiled at this teenage girls' room. They had made it for when either one of them or both would come around they had their own bed to sleep in. She loved having them around. And he did as well. But right now both of them were back with their families leaving the room empty and cold.  
  
She shook her head to get rid of her sad thoughts. With her dog leading the way she proceeded down the stairs. Seven steps, a turn left and another eight to be back down. Once again the cracking echoed through the silence when she walked back to the one window she had been standing at.  
  
Her eyes adjusted to the dark outside, once again fixing on the falling snow illuminated by the streetlamp. Still no traces disturbed the snowy cover of her lawn and the driveway.  
  
So with eyes resting on the outside world, arms wrapped around herself, and her ears listening to the dog's breathing she stood by the window that watched out onto her lawn, surrounded by darkness.  
  
Again she saw two lights fighting their way through the dark and the snow. She watched the streetlamp lighten up the inside of the passing car. She hadn't moved her head once, but her eyes lingered on the lights that now turned into her driveway. She saw the two traces that formed behind the car when it passed the untouched snow. She heard the motor to be turned off, saw the lights go out. She watched when the door of the car opened and the indoor light illuminated a face. She saw the face vanish out of the provided light. She heard the door shut. Heard the footsteps on the snow.  
  
And only now did she move. Slowly she took the three steps to the door. Carefully she pressed the handle down and opened the door. She stepped back a little to fully open it.  
  
When her eyes moved outside a face turned the small corner next to the door. It was lit by a smile. A smile that always managed to warm her heart. And for once she felt the coldness disappear. Their eyes locked immediately.  
  
He took down his white cover to shake down the little snow that had gathered on it during his short way.  
  
She let go of the door handle. She just watched him, smiled at him. He was home now.  
  
He took another step into the house. Placed his briefcase and his cover at their usual places. His hand reached out to close the door. Still their eyes hadn't let go of one another. He opened the buttons of his dark winter's coat. Hung it next to his cover beside the door.  
  
He made a step towards her. His eyes lighten up slightly.  
  
She saw the joy that lay within his eyes and she knew it was reflected in hers as well.  
  
He swooped her up in his arms seconds before his lips met hers for a soft kiss.  
  
She didn't let go of their warmth immediately. She needed all of him right now. She never wanted to let go.  
  
After a moment she softly pulled back, putting her weight back onto her own feet. A smile playing round her lips.  
  
"So how have you been doing all day alone?"  
  
"It's lonely."  
  
"It won't be for long now." He once again kissed her, before he took one of her hands from his chest and moved both of theirs onto her swollen belly that was covered under his shirt. A smile even brighter now covered his face. 


End file.
